


High Hopes (Большие надежды)

by Aizawa



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "АУ-антиутопия, где Кира победил, и прошло уже лет 20. Новый Мир, лейтмотив фика - for every market a submarket grows. (c)" C заявкой расходится: прошло не 20 лет, а полгода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes (Большие надежды)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ka_mai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/gifts).



\- Я хотел спасти, - говорит Лайт, - Мацу, ты вспомни, что сталось с Саю. Что они сделали с Саю…  
Судорога проходит по его лицу, как трещина по камню.  
Сейчас он не похож на изваяние юного бога – сейчас он как никогда похож на сестру. Ни на ту, какой она была, - на ту, какой она… стала.

Не выпуская пистолета, Мацуда подносит руку ко лбу и закрывает глаза – просто чтобы не видеть, как в бледных пальцах Ниа покачивается фигурка человека, сломавшего его жизнь,– покачивается туда-сюда, туда-сюда.  
Минута, чтобы сосредоточиться, минута, чтобы вспомнить, думает он…  
Этой минуты оказывается достаточно. 

Красно-золотые глаза жадно вглядываются в умирающего: мягкие волосы, потемневшие от пота, прилипли ко лбу, в зрачках отражается тусклый свет, опрокинутый полумесяц улыбки стал трагическим оскалом.  
Эдакая невозмутимость при жизни, - а в смерти навсегда останется вот таким. Забавно, правда?  
\- Кровью! Лайт пишет своей кровью! А…  
И, как бы то ни было, белый детектив готов, не так ли? Лайт выиграл свой приз – противостояние завершилось победой. После того, как король получает мат – остальные фигуры противника просто убирают с доски.  
\- Убей их. Пиши, Рюук, записывай же!  
Почему бы и нет. 

Эта, с соломенной шевелюрой, спускает курок почти раньше, чем Ниа падает, и пуля, разумеется, поражает цель, - но кому до этого дело? Владелец Тетради не умрет, пока ему не позволит истинный, ее настоящий Хозяин.  
Несмотря на то, что женщина продолжает стрелять, пока не кончаются патроны, и не опускает оружия даже когда, сделав шаг вперед, точно натыкается на невидимую стену и мягко оседает на пол – Рюук не исключает возможности того, что она знает о бесполезности своих действий  
Смертные иногда чувствуют такие вещи. 

Когда Айзава оказывается рядом с Лайтом, он даже успевает схватить его за плечо – но стряхнуть тяжелую руку не составляет никакого труда, несмотря на слабость от кровопотери: жить следователю остается не больше пятнадцати секунд.  
Глядя, как черные брови мохнатой галкой сходятся над переносицей – в такие минуты всегда замечаешь всякую ерунду, чертовщина какая-то – Лайт мимоходом думает, что Айзава-сан слишком рассержен, чтобы заметить, как умирает.  
Это жаль. 

***  
«…совершенно пустым. В здании не обнаружено ни одного человека.  
Улики и свидетельства очевидцев неопровержимо доказывают, что приют, расположенный в г. Винчестер по адресу Уорси Лэйн, 12, еще недавно функционировал в обычном режиме. Поскольку интернат Вамми представлял собой закрытое частное учебное заведение, муниципальные органы не могут предоставить о нем никакой информации, кроме отчетов санитарной и пожарной инспекций и учебных планов, заверенных комиссией по образованию.  
Поиски преподавателей и воспитанников интерната продолжаются.»  
Бегло просмотрев протокол, Ягами Лайт рвет листок пополам, и еще раз, и еще.  
Поражение не так значительно, и, разумеется, временно, и да, логика подсказывает ему: хоть что-то они должны были успеть раньше - но Лайт все равно чувствует, как от досады сводит скулы. 

***  
\- Мисс Лавескью, прошу Вас, будьте повнимательней. Давайте повторим. С 1996 по 2002 год Вы, Линда Лавескью, воспитывались в интернате Вамми-Хаус… Я верно излагаю?  
\- Офицер, за те два месяца, которые я нахожусь здесь, все это мы уже обсудили шестьдесят два раза.  
\- Хоть шестьдесят пять!  
\- Шестьдесят два. Вы же все-таки детектив, - женщина улыбается поощрительно и лукаво, как улыбалась стеснительным студентам Художественной академии во время зачетов, - Вам к лицу точность.  
\- Послушайте, Лавескью…  
Нет, сегодня уж точно не позволит ей вывести его из терпения, он так решил.  
\- Мы с Вами – взрослые люди. Вы понимаете, что своим упрямством вредите не только себе? Вы, кажется, просто вбили себе в голову, что детям что-то угрожает. Разуверьтесь, никто в полиции Великобритании не питается младенцами.  
\- Кажется, в последнюю нашу встречу Вы, офицер, уверяли меня, что у полиции есть точные сведения о том, что на базе приюта действовала система подготовки террористов.  
Женщина откинула грязную прядь со лба и сгорбилась сильнее, - офицеру показалось, что она внимательно рассматривает собственные руки: точно видит их в первый раз.  
Географическая карта, вот как называется этот цвет. Старинная карта на пергаменте – желтоватая кожа, пигментные пятна, извилистые сизые русла вен… интересное решение.  
\- Нам нужны только фамилии, - те, что удержала ваша память. Мы не собираемся наказывать малолетних – тем более что, по нашим данным, они подвергались постоянной идеологической обработке и психологическому давлению. После надлежащей проверки воспитанникам будет оказана помощь, и, пройдя курс реабилитационной терапии, они смогут вернуться в общество, смогут обрести утраченное детство…  
\- Офицер, Вы позволите мне стакан воды?  
\- Сожалею, мисс Лавескью. Поскольку Вы отказываетесь откровенно отвечать на вопросы…  
Линда хрипло рассмеялась.  
Ее карие глаза – кофе с каплей топленого молока, говорил ее итальянский возлюбленный, коричневый шелк, как писал эссеист, так и не закончивший ее биографию, – ее глаза сейчас казались черными.  
Из-за расширившихся зрачков. 

\- Сожалею, мистер Ягами…  
\- Что опять?  
\- Линда Лавескью мертва. Кровоизлияние в мозг.  
\- Бессонница, да? Жажда, свет, - что?  
\- Мистер Ягами, мы отчаялись добиться от нее показаний. Простите за выражение, эта стерва – она бы ангела Господня довела. Мы были вынуждены применить некоторые меры воздействия, - мягкие, мягкие меры!  
\- Вы идиот, полковник! Неужели Вы не понимаете, что она злила Вас специально? Лавескью была прекрасно осведомлена о состоянии своего здоровья, - и знала о том, что останься она жива, ее бы раскололи, рано или поздно, так или иначе. Это был вопрос времени. Вы понимаете, что она вас провоцировала?  
\- Но…

***  
Когда человек использует слово «чутье», он чаще всего имеет в виду какую-нибудь мистическую интуицию, способность читать в сердце собеседника и чуть ли не пророческий дар.  
Но иногда чутье – все же просто обоняние, м-да, как-то так.  
От этого таможенника за метр пахнет дорогим табаком, и дорогим одеколоном, и еще чем-то дорогим. Не тоской. Не смертью.  
Наверное, именно из-за запаха Роджер шагает именно к этому столу - и протягивает новенькие международные паспорта ему.  
Под обложкой верхнего - несколько разноцветных купюр.  
Холеные розовые пальцы, лениво перелистывающие ламинированные странички, на миг застывают, наткнувшись на бархатистость денежной бумаги – сердце Роджера пропускает положенный удар – ладонь накрывает документ целиком, а потом хорошо отработанным жестом отправляется в карман форменного пиджака.  
Паспорт по-прежнему лежит на столике контроля. Зеленоватого края верхней купюры под обложкой больше нет.  
\- Проходите, мистер Аткинс, - басит контролер.  
Такой вкусный, маслянистый бас, думает Роджер, достигается только многолетним употреблением внутрь качественного алкоголя и высококалорийной, деликатесной пищи.  
– Тут бы вот фотографию проверить, да… но мелькать в базе лишний раз – зачем оно нам, верно?  
\- Быстро, быстро, - недовольно бросает Роджер через плечо, успевая при этом почтительно и светски кивать. – Мы задерживаем, не видите?  
Дети в количестве четырех, скромно потупившись, поспешно минуют контроль, младшие держатся за руки, – какая идиллия, хмыкает Роджер про себя. Он вообще терпеть не может детей… а сейчас, когда за них приходится бояться, он их просто ненавидит.  
Да.  
Ненароком Роджер смотрит на вывешенную над столом копию – ксерокс недавно принятого закона «О срочных мерах…» В названии закона есть «умиротворение», «агрессия» и много других длинных, вязких слов,  
В нужный момент они воскресли из небытия – точно все эти годы ожидали своего часа.  
Слишком много длинных слов, - поэтому для краткости закон называют «Законом о Господе Кире».  
Таможенник перехватывает этот нечаянный взгляд – но ничего ужасного не происходит.  
\- Хы-ы, - осклабляются белые фасолины зубов. – Я агностик. 

***

Враги повержены, раны затянулись, в синем февральском воздухе стынет обновленный мир – но Господь не спешит явить себя верным для поклонения.  
Миками не понимает. Миками взывает к Богу.  
\- Это не рационально, - слышит он в ответ. – Под маской L Кира вездесущ и недоступен. Моя жизнь должна оставаться вне опасности, прокурор.  
Миками смиренно склоняет голову – но целых несколько секунд не может отогнать мыслей о раскрашенной маске, скрывающей лицо. О людях, на которых раз за разом указывает перст Господа, о которых он не знает ничего – и поэтому их лица анонимны, как маски. И о пылающих знаках над ними, видеть которые могут лишь его глаза, - глаза, которым он обязан тем, что все еще жив.  
Он, Теру Миками. Он, недостойный, однажды не сумевший исполнить волю Бога.  
Миками в задумчивости проводит пальцем под бровью, точно очерчивая глазницу.  
Прочь, прочь, искушение, прочь. Не моя вина, не мой грех.

***  
…можешь называть меня Заком.  
\- Заком? А может, Чаком? Или Леопольдом?  
\- Хм, - мальчишка посильнее прижимает телефон к уху и беззвучно подпрыгивает пару раз на месте: ноги все-таки мерзнут. - Можно и так. Но Зак мне нравится больше. Сладкие воспоминания детства, все такое.  
\- Так какие у меня гарантии? Ты позвонил по этому телефону – и я выслушиваю твои россказни. Но это - вовсе не достаточное основание обеспечивать документами чересчур умных сопляков, которых разыскивают легавые со всего света, если ты и об этом не врешь.  
\- Ты так и не сказал, шеф, - ты боишься Киры?  
\- Слушай, Зак, - голос в трубке берет тоном ниже. - Я с тобой не шучу. А если, ради разнообразия, люди не врут, и это действительно Промысел или еще какая неведомая хрень? Я, знаешь ли, слышал, что сам этот, как его, Эль признал, что бороться с этой штукой бесполезно.  
\- Это блеф, - мальчик усмехается; если бы тот, с кем он говорил, был бы рядом, это можно было назвать «усмешкой в лицо», но он говорит по телефону, и усмехнуться ему приходится в пустоту. – И, шеф… это сказал не Эль. Эль умер. Давно.  
Шеф явно пропускает эти слова мимо ушей.  
\- … и тут являешься ты со своими байками о том, как обделывать дела у Киры под носом. Кому мне верить?  
\- Поверь мне, - предлагает мальчик доверительно. - Иначе тебе и твоим ребятам остается только закопаться как можно глубже - и вспоминать навыки плетения корзин, полученные на уроках трудовой подготовки в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Каждый день надеясь на то, что сегодня Господь Кира обратит свое внимание на кого-то другого.  
Мальчик выжидает, прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию в телефонной трубке. Поправляет поднятый воротник, потирает подбородок о шарф, - колючий ветер продувает пустырь насквозь, обжигая лицо, кожа неприятно немеет.  
\- Только Кира - такой же человек, как мы с тобой, шеф, - продолжает мальчик, когда находит паузу достаточной. – Если с ним пока нельзя бороться, то его можно провести. И я расскажу, как. Ну? В крайнем случае я могу обратиться еще к кому-нибудь… В памяти этого телефона есть и другие номера. Вот какой-то был Парсонс, например. Вы с ним что-то не поделили, как мне рассказывали, нет?  
На этот раз тишина длится меньше – совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- Заберешь документы на вокзале, – через три часа. Ты, такой крутой, наверняка знаешь номер ячейки?  
\- Знаю, шеф, - это звучит с такой готовностью, что мальчик слегка нахмуривается.  
\- Вот и славно, - нет, нормально, решает мальчик, как раз в меру, - сразу же берите билеты и валите. Мои люди с тобой свяжутся…  
Гудки.  
Он нажимает «Отбой», небрежно сует телефон в карман и начинает дышать на замерзшие пальцы.  
\- Ну как, нормально? – бросает он в пространство, не глядя на того, к кому обращается.  
Его товарищ, выглядящий даже младше, чем он сам, сидит на какой-то перевернутой железной бочке, сложив руки на коленях, - так безукоризненно прямо, как сидят только за школьными партами и только отличники. Кажется, будто холод не имеет к нему никакого отношения.  
Услышав вопрос, он пару раз моргает круглыми, как у совы, глазами цвета нефти и неопределенно поводит плечом.  
\- Слишком много апломба, на мой взгляд. Ни на чем не основанного. Как всегда.  
\- Вот и разговаривал бы сам, если очень умный.  
Собеседник не отвечает.  
\- Ну все, пошли тогда. Жрать хочу, аж желудок сводит. Вставай давай, ну?  
\- Я иду, - тот, к кому обращается Зак, поднимается на ноги, неловким движением закидывая за спину сумку. – Я рад, что ты хочешь есть. Это говорит о том, что опасный период депрессии уже позади.  
\- Опасный период… чего?  
\- Ничего, - медленная улыбка Пиноккио, опрокинутый полумесяц.  
\- Вот то-то же.  
Несколько минут они идут молча, слушая, как подмороженная трава поскрипывает под подошвами. Наконец называвший себя Заком нарушает молчание.  
\- Знаешь, - он пинает сплющенную банку из-под колы, и продолжает, только дождавшись, только когда она перестает греметь по наледи, - а ты здорово тогда сообразил, мне понравилось. Как ты слюни пустил, - мама дорогая! Так натурально…  
\- Может быть, достаточно на сегодня?  
\- Нет, правда. Это была клевая идея. Копам ведь сказали, - ищите вундеркиндов, а тут идут два дауна по Винчестер-Роуд …  
\- Знаешь, Зед, - младший мальчик не отрывает взгляда от дороги, стараясь ненароком не провалиться ботинком в подмерзшую грязь, - это единственное, что можно было сделать. В обычной ситуации выдать за психически неполноценного себя - мне бы удалось, но вот с тобой могли возникнуть сложности, даже в темноте.  
\- Но когда мы были на том шоссе… это не составило труда, - он снова поводит плечом. - Ты так плакал.


End file.
